pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki talk:Requests for adminship/Bigtymerxg4
I see that everyone who wants an explanation of what they'll do if they become an administrator typically start off either neutral or opposed. Well, I'm not new to this site, and I know mostly all of the regular contributors. I have excellent people skills, as I was able to even get Tab and Auron to like me. I've learned a lot in the year and half I've been on this site. I've never been too much of a grand contributor, but I try to get my word in on things that pique my interest. I like being helpful. I'm nice enough to discuss calmly on subjects that may irk others about me, or themselves. I lose my temper at times, but things have been generally stressful around here for me. I rarely let my personal life leak out into things I do that are web-based. I apologize for the outbursts I've had with well Pika and Anonimous. I'm also wanting to work on a few problems on this site that have been bugging me. Namely the number of contributions. It has sharply dropped since I've came here. Everyone's general opinion of the site is that bad players come to it to copy overused builds. While this may be true to an extent, most of the people I've played with on this site are very good at the game. We need to reflect the skill of the players, as well as inviting others to come in and contribute without the fear of being ostracized. There are a few other things that need to be done, but generally that's what I've come to realize. Feel free to comment. 17:42, 10 February 2009 (EST) :I feel I have to ask this one. How does You becoming an Admin affect your ability to attract more valuable contributors, and improve the quality of the wiki, in order to attract these new contributors? (this is just what crossed my mind as I read, this isn't me giving an opinion =p) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:03, 10 February 2009 (EST) ::I know a lot of players who avoid the wiki because they've heard from a lot of other players that so and so goes on here. I'd like to be a paradigm of what may not happen to them if they came here and contributed themselves. 18:06, 10 February 2009 (EST) :::Sadly, I doubt any new admin could change that quality of pvx. (→18:07, 10 February 2009 - ) ::::I'm willing to try. I've got nothing else better to do. I like trying new stuff. 18:10, 10 February 2009 (EST) :most of the people I've played with on this site are very good at the game THAT is your campaign slogan? — Skakid Rally- kupo! 18:40, 10 February 2009 (EST) ::Lol no. But they are. Was that you guesting in GvG the other day? When we were running that bad Bspike build? 18:42, 10 February 2009 (EST) :::I can assure you, every player on pvx is terrible. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 18:43, 10 February 2009 (EST) ::::Well, does that include you? I know I'm bad, hence not going after BM. But theorycrafting is pretty easy. Get good players into the fold and things may turn around. 18:47, 10 February 2009 (EST) :::::tbh its going to be hard to turn outr image around --''' EVANERGELTON ' 18:48, 10 February 2009 (EST) :::::Yes. — 'Skakid' Rally- kupo! 18:49, 10 February 2009 (EST) ::::::It's hard cause no one cares to try and fix it. Everyone has a 'well enough' attitude about everything. 18:50, 10 February 2009 (EST) :::::::^ true story --' EVANERGELTON ' 18:53, 10 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::We're standing on a new outlook on Pvx. Everyone hopes that things can get better. Change is something we can achieve together. YES WE CAN!!! 18:56, 10 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::You forgot the egalitarian socio-democratic undertone. And btw, some people on this site do want to see the perception many players have change, but it's going to take time and a lot of work. Hope you're up for that. (→11:30, 11 February 2009 - ) ::::::::::Do you think you can really give me back my PvXwiki? D: I WANT MY WIKI BACK, GIVE IT BACK! I'm talking to you admins and elitists, you!--Relyk 11:41, 11 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Except for the fact that you are a largely worthless contributor and a troll <3 - (talk) 12:05, 11 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::Be nice.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:46, 11 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::Misery '''is' friendly. --'-Chaos- ' 13:59, 11 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::I forgot that I had to sleep at some point. CHANGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help with getting the site back on its feet so to speak. 14:28, 11 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::I think the site is on it's feet, we just enjoy making others stay on their asses. (→16:09, 11 February 2009 - ) ::::::::::::::::Yeah, there's some sort of talks about how the site makes newer users feel unwelcomed. That, in itself is enough to kill new users wanting to come in. 16:24, 11 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::Well, from what I've heard we primarily encourage players not to become users in the first place. I honestly don't know how you plan on improving that as an admin, but just the fact that you feel it's necessary makes me wanna back you. (→16:26, 11 February 2009 - ) ::::::::::::::::::Well, it's not so much as that, but to increase the quality of the contributions here. 16:32, 11 February 2009 (EST) ::::::D, So, Co and To. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 18:08, 11 February 2009 (EST) :::::::po d[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 18:16, 11 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::c 18:48, 11 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::Well wtf big, why havent u ended the iraq qar already?--Relyk 19:08, 11 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::Well if you want to know, I think we're doing good there, so no need to pull out yet is needed. 19:15, 11 February 2009 (EST) omg someone help, Dick Cheyney is at my house and has a hunting rifle to my 10 year old brothers head. SEND HELP!!!! :::::::::::::::::::::I'll change I promise. --'-Chaos- ' 05:57, 12 February 2009 (EST) btw, I'm not saying all players on this site are good, but they do exist. I've met quite a few people that are good at games during my time on GW, as well as a quite a few bad players. I've been playing the game for over 2 years, and I think I understand the mechanics enough to tell when I know a good or bad player. 15:00, 13 February 2009 drama #::Random as in someone who showed up during my time being gone due to a blown motherboard? I've only seen you cause trouble around here. I usually keep to myself on this wiki. I try not to get into conflicts. ''Biggles [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|Strongfist'' ™']] 15:40, 10 February 2009 (EST) #:::Well congrats you just got yourself into one and imo someone who trully believes to be good admin shouldn't be desperate for votes as much as you are now. --Anonimous. D: 15:44, 10 February 2009 (EST) #::::Anon, there's a difference between being power-hungry and what Big is doing, tbh. There are a lot of users here who intentionally act a certain way so that they can become admins or bcrats in the future. I don't think Big has done that, but I could be wrong. Btw, I'm a pretty open minded person, so if someone wants to sway me to why he wouldn't be a good admin let me know (as I haven't known him the whole time). (→15:50, 10 February 2009 - ) #:::::I've yet to even ask someone to support me. I've been this way since I started on this wiki, which is long before you came around. I'm a generally agreeable person, and your childish heckling isn't helping your point. ''Biggles [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|Strongfist '''™]] 16:04, 10 February 2009 (EST) #::::::My first argument was innactiveness now other one is very short temper. --Anonimous. D: 16:10, 10 February 2009 (EST) #:::::::honestly you cant argue temper with your amazing ability to piss people off --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 17:08, 10 February 2009 (EST) #:::::::Look, I respect you because you know what you are talking about in PvE, but you are just pushing it by being an ass on a policy page. Bring your personal problems somewhere else please.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika]][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 17:16, 10 February 2009 (EST) #::::::::It's alright. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, no matter how dickish it is. I just wanted to see if anyone cared enough. I'm pretty level-headed and I'm willing to work with everyone on everything. Even Anonimous lol. 17:25, 10 February 2009 (EST) #:::::::::Quoting Phenax again I would say dont be stupid. I vote oppose because I havent seen enough ectivity in recent time, I dont care why Big was innactive I dont know him and I dont know why you assume everyone should know that his botherbord is blown. It is fair argument to put against someone especially seeing the sheer ammount of stupid bandwagon and cocksucking (fish, crow's, gringo, rawr rfbm). --Anonimous. D: 18:45, 11 February 2009 (EST) #::::::::::I don't see those people here now, why complain? --'-Chaos- ' 07:09, 13 February 2009 (EST) Wanna know a magic way to avoid the drama in the wall-'o-text above? Just remove Pika and Anon's comments. Seriously, it's like magic. That's also why I just ignore everything either one of them say. (→15:04, 13 February 2009 - ) :Wanna know a magic way to avoid all the stupidity in the wall-'o-text above? Just remove KJ's comments. Seriously, it's like magic. That's also why I just ignore everything he says. Adult, married, but still not mature enough <3 [[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:42, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::Except you just paid attention to his post, nullifying your entire argument. Is it possible to be a worse troll? -Auron 12:44, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::^ lol. And who said being married makes you more mature? I'll probably be immature 'til I die, yay! (→12:48, 18 February 2009 - ) :::I love giving people their due attention for their hard work put in.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:50, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::KJ nullified his statement too :( The issue with removing their comments it that your discussion would look like a swiss cheese that doesn't make any sense :> So we'll just settle for trolling the trolls. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 12:52, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::Or we could just ignore the whole paragraph. I think I'll do that. (→12:54, 18 February 2009 - ) ::::::po —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' wtf is with being a Pika fan ( ) 17:55, 18 February 2009. D: The iraq war is going to go on for a couple more years now D:--relyk 16:55, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :and....? Big loses? lol (→17:00, 20 February 2009 - )